


a forever kind of thing

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: down these mean streets [13]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Episode: s10e13 Reckless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: The day after that meeting with Long and the others, Eddie asks him to lunch at the bistro just down the street.(Post "Reckless." Jamie and Eddie clear the air.)
Relationships: Edit "Eddie" Janko/Jamie Reagan
Series: down these mean streets [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507463
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	a forever kind of thing

**Author's Note:**

> "You and me? It's a forever kind of thing." - Unknown

It wasn’t often that Eddie asked him if he wanted to meet for lunch. After working eight hours straight, she usually wanted to go home, collapse into bed, and sleep until at least three in the afternoon, if not later, before heading back to the district at eleven o’clock in the evening. So, when Jamie glanced down at his phone around noon and was greeted with a message from his wife, wondering if he’d like to take his lunch break at a bistro just up the street, he was more than a little surprised.

She was seated at a table near the window when he walked through the front door, and she waved when she caught sight of him, flashing a smile as she slid a menu across the table. “Hi,” she greeted once he’d settled into the chair opposite her.

“Hi,” he returned, opening the menu and perusing it before the waitress made her way over. He knew what he wanted by the time she arrived. After she’d departed, he focused on his wife. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, of course,” she replied honestly. “Why?”

“Nothing; I just usually don’t hear from you for another few hours,” he pointed out, reaching for his glass of water.

“Oh. Well, I’ll probably go right back to sleep the second I get home,” she told him honestly. “But I just wanted to… we don’t see much of each other these days, and it’s been a while since we had lunch on a weekday, so I figured…” She shrugged, glancing away. “Now’s as good a time as any, right?”

“Right,” he agreed, still mildly confused. “I’ll take any time I can get with you any day of the week, Eddie; you know that. You just seem a little off, that’s all.”

“Ah.” She fell silent for a moment, then met his gaze once more. “I heard what you did for Long and the others. That was – it was nice of you, and I am trying very hard not to feel guilty about going straight for the jugular during our conversation.”

“Telling me how you feel isn’t going straight for the jugular, Ed,” he assured her. “And anyway, you were right. Sometimes I don’t think about things impact you. I don’t think about the fact that we’re married is going to make some people feel like you’re tattling to me, because I know you well enough that the idea of that is ridiculous. It’s easy to forget that not everybody knows you so well.”

“There is literally nobody else on the planet that could claim to know me as well as you do,” she told him bluntly. “If they even tried, they’d be lying through their teeth.”

He smiled. “I know. Same goes for you.”

“We really need to work on our communication skills,” she said seriously. “I hate fighting with you, even if it’s only over work, and it seems like, these days, that’s all we do.”

“We will,” he promised, reaching across the table to intertwine their fingers. “We’ll work on it.”

“Good,” she murmured, squeezing his fingers. “Because I don’t want us to wreck this over something stupid. I don’t want us to wreck this at all.”

“We’re not going to,” he swore. “We won’t ever let that happen.”

She smiled gently. “No,” she agreed. “We won’t. You know how I know?”

“Because you’re a genius?” he suggested helpfully.

She laughed at that, shaking her head. “Well, yes,” she agreed with a smile, “but it’s mostly because I’ve always known you were going to be in my life forever.”

He drew in a deep breath. “I’ve always known that, too.”

“Yeah,” she murmured, lifting their joint hands to her mouth and pressing a kiss to his palm. “And _that’s_ what matters. Not all the stuff that comes between.”

“I love you,” he said suddenly, so overcome by it that he couldn’t keep the words from leaving his lips. It was how he felt most of the time he spent around her, if he was being honest.

“I love you too,” she replied simply.

_That_ mattered, too. And as long as it remained true – which, if they had any say in it, would be forever – nothing else would ever matter more than that.

**Author's Note:**

> WHY are the scenes we get of Jamie and Eddie lately only of them fighting? We know they make up, because they're usually okay by the next episode (just in time for the writers to make them fight again), but it would be nice to SEE it every once in awhile.


End file.
